


Angel Bait

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Noncon Edition [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Genital Torture, Kinkfill, Multi, Non-Consensual, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe he slipped up and got caught when his guard was down. Maybe they got smart and ganged up to overwhelm him. Either way, now the angels have Eridan in their claws, and they aren't going to stop until they exacted every measure of revenge they can take from him.</p><p>Freaky xeno and body horror are encouraged. Bonus points for someone coming upon the wrecked and bloody aftermath later (and if you wanted to slip some h/c in I wouldn't object, but if not that's okay too)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=44050724#cmt44050724

You're starting to understand why Kar isn't big on sleepin'. That's a better thought to latch onto than what's happening down below.

It's a mixed blessing, that these fuckers don't have anything like genitalia. Unfortunately, that seems to translate into serious disregard for yours.

You gasp and struggle against one angel's grip on your wrists. "That doesn't fuckin'- _shit!_ " You go limp, choking on a scream as a clawed finger rams even deeper into you, shredding your nook. You hear blood actually splashing onto the floor from the wound.

You think they might be laughing.

Their claws are long and needlelike, nothing like proper talons, and the edges dig into your spread thighs, bare ribs, strained shoulders. Violet blood and green slime pool together, and you have a sickening feeling that genetic fluid is about to join the mix.

One rough hand has found your bulge and stimulates it, uncaring of the cuts inflicted and the screams produced. You thrash helplessly, nearly breaking your own wrists in the bruising hold, desperate to escape the touch.

The hand on your bulge and the fingers invading your nook _burn_ as you begin to spill. You're close, so fuckin' close to blessed unconsciousness and a possible mercy-kill, that you don't even register the voice.

It's only when you're painfully dropped onto the tile that you realize something's happened. You blearily prop up on one arm to find a tiny blur of black clothes and bright sickles leaping among the angels, disintegrating them one by one. His blade gets stuck in the sternum of the last one, and he jerks it out impatiently, scattering black and white particles before the creature disappears. It's only after one last check around for more - and you know that more'll be coming soon - that he finally stalks over to you.

"Okay," he growls, dropping into a crouch beside you, "I'll admit you were right - those things are fast and tough as fuck." Despite the harsh tone, he's less glaring and more wincing as he looks you over.

"Let's get you the fuck out of here."


End file.
